


Fine - a drabble

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: He's fine.  He says so.





	Fine - a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

 

Scrapes and bruises, Simon, nothing more, all in a days work. 

What? Some idiot at Swampwatta Zoo robbing the giftshop, if he hadn't taken Sandburg hostage... no, Blair _doesn't_ get taken hostage every week, he gets _kidnapped_ once a month. He's fine, though. 

My hand was busted when we went through the window... what? no, just me and the perp. Blair jumped through after us, but he's fine. 

Then we landed on a couple of cats. Big _angry_ cats. Yeah, the missing ones. Simon, are pumas allergic to poison ivy? Sentinels apparently aren't, though the perp is... But Blair's fine. 

 

**\- the end -**


End file.
